wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ultrasafe Transporter: Gadgetzan
} |arg= } |skill=Engineering (260) Gnomish Engineer |icon=INV_Misc_EngGizmos_12 |quality=Uncommon |effect=Use: Safely transport yourself to Gadgetzan in Tanaris! Emphasis on Safe! Yup, nothing bad could ever happen while using this device! |name=Ultrasafe Transporter: Gadgetzan |bind=BoU |sell= |cooldown=4 hours |ilvl=52 }} The Ultrasafe Transporter: Gadgetzan is the latest in highly-safe Gnomish transportation. This little gadget will send you whisking through the Hyper-Never-Ether and land you with not even a bump at Gadgetzan! How can it go wrong? Source This item is made by engineers who have specialized in Gnome Engineering, and have a minimum skill level of 260. The recipe is taught by , by the transport in Gadgetzan. He will teach you the recipe for free if you have 260 Engineering skill and are a Gnomish Engineer. Notes The transporter occasionally backfires and isn't quite as safe as the description may suggest! *Sometimes it will turn you into your evil twin. **This will put a 2 hour debuff on you that has no other effect than make your character's face look angry (if it wasn't already) *Sometimes it will polymorph you briefly. **This will freeze you in place in the transportation pod until the 10 second or so debuff wears off. **During this time, your character will be replaced by a kobold, murloc, or troll, or sometimes a rotation of several of them. You are unable to act in any way (even an action that would ordinarily dispel polymorph effects). This state is known as pacification, similar to a stun. *Sometimes it will miss the target by a little bit... vertically. **This will teleport the character about 100 yards SW of Gadgetzan, and about 100 yards in the air. Come prepared with a Parachute Cloak, Slow Fall, Levitate, Divine Shield or a well timed Blink! (Notice the piles of bones where you land). If you have none of these things, unequip all your gear before using this device, to spare yourself a repair bill. *Does not share a cooldown with hearthstones, so somebody with this device can teleport to Gadgetzan and immediately use their hearthstone to teleport somewhere else, if they wish. Whereas hearthstones require a half hour to cool down, however, the Transporter requires four hours. Background A contingent of gnomes in Gadgetzan created this device in the hopes of reducing the air travel problems caused by frequent travelers to Tanaris. The transporter consists of two devices - a small, handheld actuator and a bulky, immobile pad big enough to accommodate a creature as large as a tauren. The pad utilizes chaos energy to weaken the fabric of space in its vicinity, allowing anyone activating one of the actuators to "pop" instantaneously from his present location onto the pad. According to the gnomes, this is a perfectly safe form of travel, as long as you follow each and every one of the safety procedures - which fill a 2-inch-thick manual. The rip in space caused by the transporter is extremely sensitive to other forms of space alteration. Objects that contain extradimensional spaces can't be sent through the transporter (they simply don't arrive at the destination and are never seen again, along with all their contents). Also, using size-alteration devices or magic disrupts the transporter. Thus attempting a world enlarger to reduce one's weight (or to bring along passengers) is not a good idea. Gadgetzan's pad was the first transporter created. Goblins have created their own version of the transporter technology as well. Not long after the gnomes put up a transporter in Gadgetzan, one was built in Booty Bay (which connects to Gnomeregan). Goblins have also built a transporter to Everlook. Patch notes * * External links Category:Gnome Engineering Category:World of Warcraft engineering crafted items Category:World of Warcraft uncommon items